Secretheart's tragic past
by BatEmmaman
Summary: Secretheart, an old Dark forest cat tells her past and how she destroyed her former clans far away from where the warriors reside by the lake now. "I will tell you my story, I did i did promise, and i never break my promises." Secretheart told Jayfeahter.


"Jayfeather, be careful now, you are going into dangerous territory, who knows what will await you," Yellowfang told a young gray tom.

"Of course," he said.

A ways away an old black she-cat laid waiting for the gray outsider to cross the line from the preyful area, to the forest empty of prey, and full of fierce deadly cats.

The gray cat named Jayfeather, walked away from the Starclan cat Yellowfang.  
>He walked into it, much further then he most likely should. The Black she-cat followed him, until he got to the muddy creek, and was about to cross it, when she darted out towards him. "No!" she hissed.<p>

"Are you the cat I was to meet?" Jayfeather asked her.

"Follow me," she growled. The black she-cat ran through the forest, glancing back everyone once in a while to make sure he was still there.  
>She stopped in a clearing, surrounded by trees, and a small polluted creek flowing through it.<p>

"Now," she began. "You came because you wanted to know a story correct?"

"Yes," Jayfeather began. "An entire two clans, there Starclan, and even the dark forest were pretty much destroyed."

"Yes, and you came to me, because _Starclan"_ she hissed the last word out. "Recommended you learn how the dark forest destroyed the clans back when I was alive."

"Yes, Yellowfang told me that you would tell me what happened."

"And I will, but first, my name is Secretheart, and I was a resident of Leafclan. Note, I was not on the good side. No, I proudly helped to destroy Leafclan."

"My name is Jayfeather, and I am the medicine cat of Thunderclan," he told me.

"I know," Secretheart told him.

"How?" he asked.

"Yellowfang," she said.

"Of course," Jayfeather mumbled.  
>"I take it you don t like Yellowfang very much?" Secretheart said in fake concern. "Why don t you join us, that way you can get revenge on her."<p>

Jayfeather hissed at her, and Secretheart purred in approval.

"I was just kidding," she said, and circled him. "No need to be _worried_."

"You are a dark forest cat!" he hissed.

"True enough," she said, then looked at him seriously. "And that means, just because I am telling you my story, doesn t mean I will answer any question you have, especially the plans now."

"But you said you would help me," he said, hackles rising.

"True, but just remember, I am still a dark forest cat, and if you do something I don t like, I will kill you," Secretheart told him. "I can keep a great secret; no one would ever know I was I who had killed you."

"Traitor!" Jayfeather hissed.  
>"<em>Traitor,<em>" the word rolled off her tongue in approval. "That word brings me back, but no, I m not betraying you, it s just a warning. I will tell you my story, I did promise, and I keep my word."

"Alright," he said suspiciously.

"Now, my story begins before my time, with my mother and father, see my father was not a part of Leafclan, no, he was of Snowclan, my mother fell in love with him, and he joined the clan, the problem with that was, he was looked down upon for switching sides like that, so that means I was looked down upon, not my brothers, no, no one could hate them, my brother Duskfeather was a mousebrain, always smiling and in his own little world, my other brother _Dreamgazer_," Secretheart spat his name. "Was a medicine cat."

Jayfeather looked at her in surprise. "Really?" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to show you my story," she told him calmly.

"How?" he asked astonished.

"You can look into cat's dreams and such, correct?"

"How did you know?" he said angrily.  
>"I'm smarter than most, in fact, I am the only one here who knows of this," she told him. "I also know a few other things you wouldn t want getting out."<p>

"Like what!" he challenged.

"Like Ivypool being a spy," she said smirking.

"How could you know that?" he gasped.  
>"I told you, I m smarter than most," Secretheart told him.<p>

"What do you want to not tell?" Jayfeather asked her carefully.

"One thing, but I will tell you what it is later,she told him. Jayfeather opened his mouth to say something. "And no, it has nothing to do with this war, no; it has to do with my own war."

"What do you mean by that?" Jayfeather asked.

"You can worry about that later, for now, come here," she told him.

He took cautious steps towards Secretheart, until he was right in front of her. Secretheart looked up at him, and Jayfeather realized how small she really was, Secretheart could almost read his mind._ How did she destroy clans? _

_"_Look at me," Secretheart told him. He looked up at her, and Secretheart stretched her paw out, and slightly touch his forehead. A slight light emanated from his forehead, and she knew what he would see, for she will have to go through the same thing again.


End file.
